Secrets of the Silver Locket
by booknerd11
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Secrets of the Silver Locket

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not J.K. Rowling. *sigh*

**Prologue**

Halloween was always Helena Ravenclaw's least favorite day of the year. After all, it was the day that she lost her best friends. It was the day that she had left them, not realizing that it would be the last time she would ever see them when any of when she was still alive. But that was several centuries ago. And now they were dead and had moved on - they were not afraid. The mischievous, ambitious Gabrielle Slytherin or the brave, noble Michael Gryffindor, become ghosts? Absolutely absurd. The two of them may have been many things - impulsive, reckless, completely unthinking - but never cowardly.

This year's Halloween feast at Hogwarts seemed just as uninteresting to Helena Ravenclaw and Sinclair Gaenor, otherwise known as 'the Bloody Baron,' ghosts of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, respectively. That is, until Professor Quirrell ran in, raving about a troll in the dungeon. The Great Hall broke out into pandemonium.

The Grey Lady decided to take advantage of the distraction created by Quirrell as she signaled to the Baron to follow her. The two of them floated in silence to Myrtle's bathroom. He followed her, as he always did on their yearly trek to the secret room.

"Are you sure you want to go there Helena?" he asked softly, not wanting to ask, knowing he had to - he always asked.

She did not answer him. She never had.

Upon reaching the girl's bathroom, the Baron sent a withering glare to Myrtle, who had been floating around, bemoaning her fate or some other mundane, useless thing. She immediately grew even more transparent and practically ran out of the bathroom, fearing the Baron's wrath. One would have thought she'd have known by then to avoid the bathroom on Halloween. Helena watched, her face impassive, as she went over to the sink with the snake on - the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Leaning over, she whispered "I seek the silver locket" and waited as the sink sunk down and the pipes rearranged themselves, forming a staircase. She looked up at the Baron.  
"Are you coming?" she said with a touch of impatience. He looked surprised - he never came with her, he was never asked - but he nodded, and followed her down the hole.

It was a large, winding staircase was dark and dank, with the entrances to other pipes leading to other parts of the chamber on either side of the pipe walls. The Baron followed as Helena made her way through what seemed a never-ending path of twisting, turning pipes, all of which seemed to grow a bit at their passing, as if it could sense the ghosts' presence. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the small room, decorated in green and gold and red and silver.

There was a desk, a small table, several comfortable looking chairs dotting the room and books, strewn about everywhere, some still opened as if the reader had just left the room a moment earlier. A grandfather clock - still ticking - stood proudly in the corner. Spying a half-written letter in familiar, elegant handwriting, the Baron gasped and squeezed his eyes together as tightly as he could, memories flashing past his eyes, remembering a time when the four houses of Hogwarts were the strongest untied forces he had ever known - or so he had thought.

He remembered afternoons spent playing by the lake with Gabrielle and Gavin Slytherin, Helena Ravenclaw, Rhys Hufflepuff, and Selena and Michael Gryffindor. Six of the children of the founders - the others, a younger Ravenclaw boy and two Hufflepuff twins were too young to play with their older siblings - along with Salazar's godson - Sinclair Gaenor - had spent their childhoods playing on the grounds of Hogwarts as the school began to gain popularity and more and more students began to attend.

While all the children had been close, the closest two - sibling relations aside - had been Gabrielle Slytherin and Michael Gryffindor. While they were good friends with everyone else - Gabrielle, Helena, and Selena were the closest group of girls Hogwarts has ever seen - Gabrielle and Michael had such a close relationship that it was damn near impossible to pry them apart. It was no surprise that, as they grew older, they fell in love.

_If only they knew what the consequences of their love would be._ The Baron thought bitterly, a single ghostly tear running down his face.

_Generations of Gryffindors and Slytherins fighting with each other, looking down upon the other, not even understanding why the two factions hated each other so. Seeing Tom Riddle so unaware of his resemblance to Gavin Slytherin, watching as the boy with Gavin's warm eyes - now so cold - as he destroys all who are in his path, believing that _he _is the heir of Slytherin, although only he and Helena know that the true heir - Gabrielle's heir - is somewhere in the world, far, far away from Hogwarts and its four houses. Somewhere, where the past cannot touch the memories of an ancestor now long-dead. _

_Going into Dumbledore's office to speak with the Sorting Hat - and the hurt of hearing how a young child refusing to be in Slytherin, having heard that Salazar Slytherin only wanted pure-bloods in the school - which wasn't quite the truth. It was a rumor, started by an angry Godric Gryffindor, based on a small bit of fact. Salazar had only disliked some muggles because of their fear of the unknown... their fear of magic... there were many muggles he knew who would have their best friend killed if they benefited from it. Perhaps had Godric Gryffindor seen a muggle witch trial he would have felt the same way..._

_Generations of students coming to the school, searching and searching for a child with emerald green eyes and silvery blonde hair, wearing Gabrielle's silver, heart shaped locket. Gabrielle's locket. Or perhaps a boy with Michael's hair, wavy and long, darker than a cloudy midnight, and eyes that were a crystal clear blue. A surprised gasp, upon seeing the emerald green eyes of Lily Potter and her son Harry. Their eyes were the exact same shade of Gabrielle's...the eyes of the new Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood...so familiar... perhaps..._Baron Sinclair Gaenor stood there, his eyes now flooding silent tears as the memories overtook him.

Helena, seeing the Baron so distraught, gently reached out and embraced the sobbing Baron. Automatically, his arms wrapped around the ghostly woman, holding her tightly, as though he never wanted to let go. Burrowing her face into the Baron's chest, Helena started to quietly cry as all the memories buried deep inside her began pouring out. Together they stood there for hours, holding each other with no intention of letting go, as quiet tears ran down their faces as they mourned their long-dead friends.

"So - is this it?" Sinclair asked Helena, glancing at a still-working grandfather clock in the corner. It was almost midnight.  
"Yes. This was where they went. I don't think that Salazar ever knew that this room was used by his daughter and Michael. The only other ones to know about this room's existence were Selena and Gavin. The three of us made sure that no one would ever find them when they came here." Helena replied.

"Did you know that Gabrielle kept a diary? She told me once that the locket was the key to open it." Helena continued, rambling now, "She - she said that in her diary, she wrote about all of us. Michael especially. Did you know that - that it was while writing her diary that she realized her true feelings toward Michael? I swear; it was as clear as day to the rest of us that the two were head over heels for one another."

"Where is her diary now?" the Baron asked, looking at the pile of papers on a small desk. "Would it be in here?" he said, looking up at Helena. She smiled sadly and shook her head.

"No. I've looked all throughout the castle and I still couldn't find it. Once I went to Gabrielle as a ghost, shortly before she died, and asked her where her diary was. She just smiled at me and said that her diary would not be found until the time has come that 'the one who would reunite the four houses comes to Hogwarts.' She claimed that when it is found, the witch or wizard that found it will know to come to me, so I can lead them to the key, and tell them Gabrielle and Michael's story. And so far, no one has found it." Helena said.

"Has her locket ever been found?" Sinclair asked, "After all, I remember that she was not buried with it." Helena smirked. "Gabrielle...arranged it so that I would know exactly where the locket is." she told him, pointing to a small wooden box atop the desk. Sinclair's eyes widened as he realized what Helena meant.

"I thought - Gabrielle never went anywhere without her locket. Didn't she?"

"Of course. She never took that locket off. It was merely one of the many enchantments on that locket. When Gabrielle died, the magic of the locket transported it here, into the box, so only I knew where it would be." Helena explained as the clock struck midnight, chiming out the hour.

"Come. We've been gone long enough. Hopefully none of the other ghosts have wondered where we have been. I don't fancy having to lie to them about where we have been. Again." Helena said, as she began to rush out of the room. The Baron followed her through the twisting, turning passageways, trying to commit the route to memory. Before long, they reached the staircase and were climbing up once more and the entrance to the secret room closed behind them. And without a word to each other, they float out of the bathroom, and each take a different path down the corridors. They both know that they will not speak again for another year.

* * *

A year passes. Helena and Sinclair are in the room where Nicholas is holding his 500th death-day party. The Baron, laughingly, turns to Helena and whispers to her about the three unfortunate students who Nick seemed to have roped into coming to his party - it is Harry Potter, the boy with Gabrielle-green eyes, and his two friends, Hermione and Ron. Everyone in the school knows of them. Helena turns her head and sees them as they greet Nick, who is once again disgruntled that he has been denied, yet again, from joining the Headless Hunt.

Poor Nick.

What Helena and Sinclair really want is to escape the boring party and sneak down into Gabrielle and Michael's secret room, knowing they cannot leave without a legitimate reason. And they have none. So they stay there, wishing to be gone, completely unaware that one Ginevra Weasley, possessed by the descendant of Gavin Slytherin, opened the Chamber, unleashing Salazar's basilisk onto a poor, unsuspecting cat.

As they leave Nicholas's party, they are shocked to find the writing on the wall. _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware_. And all while this is going on, Helena Ravenclaw and Sinclair Gaenor completely unaware of the fact, a blonde little Ravenclaw first year with eyes just like Michael Gryffindor is looking for a book that her roommates hid from her. What she finds however, is not only her book, but a small, pretty little locked diary that will not open. The girl, knowing that the book is something special, hides it in the bottom of her trunk.

It will remain hidden there for the next twenty-four years.

And so the years pass.

Helena and Sinclair can do nothing but watch as Tom Riddle - they do not call him Voldemort - gains a body once more.

They can do nothing but wonder at the ignorance of wizards as they see the Wizarding World as it turns its back on Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

All the while, the two wonder what it would have been like had Helena told someone, anyone besides Tom about her mother's diadem. Or, at least told someone - perhaps Albus Dumbledore or Harry Potter - where she knows Tom hid it. She and Sinclair know the only way that Tom could have stayed alive after all that he has gone through, how he could have descended into such madness.

They know about all six horcruxes, know where they all are, how to destroy them. But they do not tell anyone what they know, ashamed they didn't stop him sooner, hearts breaking that the boy who had Gavin's eyes fighting the boy with Gabrielle's eyes, each secretly - or not so secretly - wishing to destroy the other.

And they are there as the students and teachers and members of the Order of the Phoenix fight against Tom and his followers. And all they can do is watch, almost jealous of those who die and were able to move on, instead of being stuck in between worlds like the two ghosts.

They watch as Harry walks into the forest, thinking he is all alone as he walks to what he thinks will be his death. They see the resurrection stone and can see the almost-ghosts of James and Lily and Sirius and Remus. They make sure they know where they are when Harry drops the stone, knowing that Harry will think it will be lost forever. They stand there as Harry, calm, brave Harry, green eyes practically glowing in the last moments before the spell hits him and he and Tom collapse.

They feel as though they are sucked through a small tunnel, a bright light shining in the distance. As they begin to hope that perhaps they will be allowed to move on, the bright light disappears, and they seem to be in the center of the Chamber of Secrets. Just as Helena is about to ask Sinclair what is going on, two figures walk toward them, their footsteps echoing throughout the empty chamber.

"Hello Helena, Sinclair." A familiar woman's voice says.

"Gabrielle!" Helena gasps.

"Who else?" she replies, as she walks closer to them, Michael holding her hand.

"And yes, you both are still dead, and no, you will not be able to move on. You two have a promise to keep and we intend to make sure you keep it." Michael told them.  
"But why are we here?" Sinclair asked.  
"Because we wanted to see you, and Harry opened a way to let us see you, if only for a moment." Michael replied. "It is a very long story as to _how_ he did it, but the short version is that he won't die, and that he merely opened up a temporary portal for ghosts to be visited by old dead friends or family who knew about it and wanted to speak to them."

Helena was about to ask Gabrielle to tell her where her diary was already, but before she could open her mouth, everything but Sinclair started to fade.

* * *

They opened their eyes, slightly disoriented, as they could see both Harry and Tom waking up, although Harry, smart enough to play dead, didn't move.

Sinclair makes the two of them so translucent that they could never be found in a hundred years if they wished, and they moved as close as they dared to the Death Eaters. Narcissa Malfoy, leaning over Harry, asks whether her son was still alive. He says yes. She proclaims him dead.

As the Death Eaters curse Harry with Unforgivables, Helena and Sinclair shield him as best they can. They follow them back to the castle, waiting to see how exactly the coming confrontation would play out.

* * *

After watching the defeat of Tom, not much else that interesting happened. The years came and went, each Halloween getting worse than the last. Helena and Sinclair waited and waited for someone, _anyone_ to find the diary. Every year, they made the annual trip down to the secret room. They had convinced Myrtle to keep out during Halloween and make sure that no one else went anywhere near the bathroom, but still maintain her discretion about their presence.

About 17 years after Harry Potter defeated Tom Marvolo Riddle, the ghosts of Hogwarts became very excited - James Potter, son of Harry and Ginny Potter, was coming for his first year at Hogwarts. Helena and Sinclair didn't care much. They were mildly curious if he was the one to find the diary, but, alas, he was not, nor was anyone in his year. Or the year after that.

It wasn't until 24 years after the incident with the Chamber of Secrets that the diary of Gabrielle Slytherin came to Hogwarts.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets of the Silver Locket**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. *looks in mirror* nope, still not J.K. Rowling.

August 31, 2017

Luna Scamander woke up from her vivid dream with a start, eyes wider than usual. This dream had been different from her usual ones. It felt so real. Luna could feel that what she had dreamt was true. Immediately, she jumped out of bed and ran up the stairs to the attic where her school trunk was. She must not have been very quiet in her running, because she could hear Rolf behind her asking her if something was wrong.

Luna didn't answer.  
She was too busy digging through her old trunk, pulling away at a false bottom she must have forgotten about.

And there it was. A faded, green leather cover of a small, securely locked little diary. On the front, Luna could just faintly make out the words _The Diary of Gabrielle Slytherin_. As Luna picked it up, she noticed a small sheet of parchment float down from it.

"_Bring this to Helena Ravenclaw"_ it read. Luna knew what she had to do. She knew, from her dream, that she was not the one meant to find the diary, but merely an instrument in giving it to the one who was meant to read it. The only problem was how to give it to the person. Wracking her brain as to how she could give it to the boy who could find the key without having him ask her any questions she knew she would be unable to answer. 

_Who do I know that could get me inside Hogwarts...? _Luna wondered. _Neville! Neville would help me_. Luna thought, determined that tomorrow she would floo over to Hogwarts to find Neville and convince him to help her.

* * *

September 1, 2017

At eight o'clock in the morning, Neville was having a very pleasant breakfast with his wife, Hannah, when there was a knock at his door.

"Who could that be?" Hannah asked. Neville shrugged.

"I don't know. The kids haven't even arrived and it isn't my year to go on the train." Neville said as he opened the door. Standing there was a disheveled Luna, eyes wild, holding an ancient looking green book.

"Neville - I need your help." Luna said breathlessly. "Oh - hi Hannah!"

"Wait right there Hannah - I'll be right back." Neville said, gesturing to Luna to follow him outside, in the corridor. Luna shook her head.

"Neville, we need to talk in private - I can't have too many ears listening." Luna explained. Neville nodded.

"The Room of Requirement than?" he asked. She nodded. Together they walked brusquely down the familiar passageways to the familiar room.

When they got to where the door was, it opened before Luna or Neville could walk by three times.

"After you." Neville said, gesturing to the door that opened for the two.

Once the door was closed tightly, Luna took a deep breath and held out the diary, showing Neville the cover, watching as Neville's eyes widened in disbelief at the words.

"Gabrielle Slytherin? Who - who was she?" Neville asked the disbelief clear from his tone of voice.

"I can't tell you." Luna replied. Neville blinked at her.

"Can't or won't?" he asked.

"Can't." Luna stated as calmly as if they had been talking about the weather.

"I can however, tell you that this diary needs to be snuck into the trunk of Albus Severus Potter. But that's all I can tell you." Neville closed his eyes and thought about it for a moment, before deciding that Luna would tell him if he could, but since she couldn't tell him, he'd just have to trust her.

"Fine." he said. He didn't quite know how or when he would be able to get into Albus's trunks, but he knew that he'd find a way.

* * *

Luna walked out of the Room of Requirement, leaving Neville there to have a moment alone as she made her way back to the entrance of Hogwarts. It felt like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. As she was passing by the Great Hall, she saw the Grey Lady whispering quietly to the Bloody Baron. Thinking back to her dream, Luna stopped.

"Hello!" she called to the two ghosts. With a start, they slowly turned toward where the woman was standing.

"Hello. It's Luna, right?" the Grey Lady said. Luna nodded.

"You're name is Helena, right? And - well, I know you're the Bloody Baron, but, what _is_ your real name?" Luna babbled. Helena laughed, giving the Baron a look. It was surprising, but, this girl had been one of the first people alive to ever ask what his name was. It was quite comical, to be honest.

"Baron Sinclair Gaenor." he answered.

"It's very nice to meet you." Luna said brightly. The two ghosts answered, confused as to why Luna was in Hogwarts. Luna then turned and walked back on her way toward the entrance to Hogwarts. As she exited the building, she did a quick Disillusionment Charm, heading straight toward the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter wandered through the train corridor as the train pulled away from the station. He was trying to find his way to the compartment he had been sitting in with Rose, James and several of his cousins, when he bumped into a small blonde boy who was still carrying a trunk.

"Oh! Sorry." the boy said, "I - wait. You're Albus Potter - Harry Potter's kid" Albus groaned. He _hated_ when people would do that.

"Yes." Albus sighed.

"I - I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." Albus's head snapped up at that.

"You mean Draco Malfoy - the Death Eater's kid?" Scorpius nodded, wincing. He knew that that would happen. He _hated_ when people did that. Albus, seeing Scorpius's wince, knew that they had something in common - they hated when people would judge them based on their father.

"Alright, look. I know that our dads hated each other and everything, but you do know what it's like to have everyone have certain expectations of you because of your parents." Albus said. Scorpius looked at Albus curiously.

"Do you... want to sit in my compartment?" Albus asked. The look of shock on Scorpius's face was comical.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Albus nodded.

"Alright." Scorpius sighed. Albus smiled.

"Come on - it's this way." Albus said, walking down the corridor with Scorpius who was dragging his trunk, the two boys chatting all the way.

When Albus and Scorpius entered the compartment, only Rose noticed their arrival.

"Hey, there you are Albus. Who's this?" she asked.

"Rose, meet Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius, meet my cousin-slash-best friend, Rose Weasley." Albus said.

"Hi." Scorpius said sheepishly as the rest of the compartment looked up in surprise at the mention of Scorpius's name. Rose looked him up and down for several tense moments, before nodding, as if approving of Albus's new friend and smiled, greeting him back.

All of a sudden, everyone else in the carriage started talking again, seemingly ignoring Scorpius as he, Albus and Rose began to talk, although every so often, one of them would look up and stare at the three first years. Scorpius noticed, of course, but pretended as though nothing was wrong. Scorpius was used to having people stare at him like that. After all, his father _had_ been a Death Eater. It was no big deal.

* * *

Luna had been walking in the forest for a good half hour before she found the clearing where Harry had walked to his death.  
"It was somewhere around here that he dropped the ring." Luna thought out loud. Doing another Four-Point Spell, Luna began her search.

After twenty minutes, Luna let out a triumphant "Ah ha! I found it!"

Hunched over, she brushed off the dirt from a small, gold ring right above - what appeared to be - the footprint of a centaur. Looking at it for a moment in wonder, she put the ring on, marveling at it.

"So my father was right. It _does_ exist!" Luna whispered excitedly. Taking a deep breath, Luna put the ring in her hand, turning it over three times; the faces from her dream in the front of her mind. Luna could feel them rushing toward her, the long-dead souls of the ones who came to her in a dream.

"Gabrielle! Michael!" Luna cried. The two almost-ghosts nodded.

"You can see me?" she asked.

"Yes. And only you can see us." Michael told her as she put the ring onto her finger.

"Come. We must head back to the Castle, quickly. No one must see us!" Gabrielle told Luna.

The three of them walked back up to the Castle, all three invisible to those they passed, going through the corridors in silence until they reached the girl's bathroom on the first floor. When they finally entered Myrtle's bathroom, Luna made herself visible, knowing Myrtle would keep her presence a secret.

"I seek the silver locket" Luna whispered to the sink. As the sink sunk down and the pipes rearranged themselves, Luna played with the ring on her finger before following the two almost-ghosts down the staircase.

It was dark, going down the stairs. Luna did, however, see a faint light down below as she descended the winding staircase. Just in front of her, she could see Michael and Gabrielle holding hands very sweetly as they rushed down the stairs.

"This way!" Gabrielle cried, her excitement evident by her tone. Michael laughed at his lover's enthusiasm. Smiling, Luna followed them through a labyrinth of pipes. Once Luna begins to wonder if they'd ever make it to the end of their journey, she sees the door at the end of the pipe where Michael and Gabrielle are waiting impatiently. Laughing at the expressions of the two impatient souls, Luna slowly makes her way to the door. Taking a deep breath, Luna pushes the door open and steps into the room.

* * *

Albus, Rose and Scorpius all sit side by side on the boat with Demeter Longbottom as they all stare up at the castle in wonder. Demeter begins whispering excitedly, asking about which house they think they will make it into.

Albus is unsure as to which house he will end up in - he knows his parents want him to be in Gryffindor, like the rest of the family, but a small voice in his head tells him that perhaps Slytherin would be better - after all, he _is_ a parselmouth, even if no one actually knows that.

Rose thinks that either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would be fine with her. Either way it would be good - she knows she loves learning, so she would have that in common with the Ravenclaws, but her whole family has been in Gryffindor.

Scorpius thinks that he will end up in Slytherin - after all, that would be where everyone expects him to go, isn't it? Demeter says that although she is unsure, she thinks that perhaps Hufflepuff would be nice.

Finally, they reach the castle and stand nervously outside the Great Hall as they wait to be sorted. Just as it seems that the whole group of first years will erupt into a panic, the doors open and the scared First years enter the Hall, where they see four long tables filled with students, the staff table, and a stool with an old looking hat on it.

* * *

Luna looked around in wonder at the homey room that she found herself in. There were several comfortable looking chairs dotting the room, a small desk filled with letters and parchment, an old quill lying, unused, next to an unopened ink bottle.

A small table stood off in one corner of the room, with an open letter laying on it. And oh, the books, strewn about everywhere, some still opened as if the reader had just left the room a moment earlier. Luna smiled as she heard the tick-tock of a grandfather clock that seemed to have outlived its original owners.

"Where is the locket?" Luna asked in a quiet voice, quite aware that this had been the first time that Michael and Gabrielle had been in that room for around a millennium.

"On the desk, in the small box." Gabrielle said absentmindedly. Luna walked over to the desk, picking up the small wooden box atop it. Looking over it, Luna could just make out a faint but beautiful carving on the box of two snakes intertwined in such a way that they created a heart, with another small snake carved in a way so that it made an elegant, curling "S."

"When you take the ring off, we will disappear." Michael warned her.

"It's alright - I know the way back." Luna replied. She looked up at the two lovers, who were looking back at her expectantly.

Slowly, Luna removed the ring from her finger, placing it atop the box carefully. As Luna let go of the ring, Gabrielle and Michael faded in a matter of seconds, before disappearing completely.

* * *

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Professor Flitwick called out as Demeter Longbottom makes her way to the Hufflepuff table. The hall erupted into whispers as the blond first year walked calmly down to the stool where the hat was located. To the average student he may have seemed confident and cool, but if one looked very closely, you could see the small bit of pink that tinged the top of his ears. Taking a deep breath, he put the Sorting Hat on.

_"Oh! What do we have here now? A Malfoy who does not wish to be a Slytherin? How unusual. So, you wish to get out of your father's shadow? Well, I _do _see a ridiculous amount of courage in here...there is loyalty too, and you are plenty clever...however, I do believe that from what I've seen you belong in _- GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat yelled.

Scorpius thought that his heart might just stop as he took the hat off with shaky arms. The entire hall had been shocked into silence. Gryffindor? But they would hate him there... they all thought that he would be just like his father, a junior Death Eater-to-be. No one but Rose, Albus, and a few of the Weasley-Potter clan clapped as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table, where James Potter made room for him.

"Perhaps now Al will have at least one good friend that he isn't related to." James whispered to Scorpius, trying to cheer him up. After several more names are called, Flitwick calls out "Potter, Albus." and once again, the hall erupts with whispers as the small black-haired boy walks up to the stool. Like his blonde haired friend, he nervously places the Sorting Hat on his head.

_"Well, well, well. Look here. The second of the famous Harry Potter's children. But you are tired of just being known as you're father's son, aren't you? Don't try to hide it, I can see that you have long wished to step out of your father's very large shadow. You have a nice thirst to prove yourself, I see, very cunning, ambitious...now, I must insist that you be placed in the house of _- SLYTHERIN!" the Hat cried.

For the second time that night the students of the Great Hall went completely quiet. Albus merely took off the Hat, stood up, placed the Hat back on the stool and made his way to the Slytherin table, as only Scorpius, Rose and Demeter clapped. Albus looked for an empty seat, finding the only one near the rest of the first years next to the Bloody Baron. Albus sits down in the seat, finding himself placed between the Bloody Baron, and a small, quiet girl with dark blonde hair.

Albus sits there quietly as he listens as the rest of the first years are sorted, only mildly surprised when Rose goes to Ravenclaw, sitting down next to the Grey Lady. Headmistress McGonagall says a few words, and then the food appears on the table. Albus, ever polite, turns to the Bloody Baron, the only other person within his vicinity who is not otherwise occupied in a conversation.

"Hello, I'm Albus Potter. I - I know that you're the Bloody Baron and all, but what is your real name?" he stammers. The Baron is taken aback by that. Not even Tom Marvolo Riddle had been polite enough to ask his true name - everyone called him 'Baron' or 'Bloody Baron,' Helena being the only exception.

"Baron Sinclair Gaenor, Mr. Potter. It is very nice to meet you." Sinclair replies. Albus smiles, nodding and then turns to the food and begins to eat.

* * *

Sitting at the Staff Table, Neville excuses himself, saying he'll be right back, before quietly leaving the Hall. Neville quickly makes his way over to the Slytherin dungeons.

"Password?" the portrait asks. Neville merely holds up the diary of Gabrielle Slytherin. The portrait gasps at the sight of it, letting Neville in, promising that not a word would be said to anyone. Neville thanks him as he runs up the stairs to the first year boy's room. Spying the trunk that has the initials ASP written on it, he quickly opens the trunk, levitates the clothing onto the bed, and places the diary on the very bottom, with a note attached to it, telling the finder of the diary to take it to the Ravenclaw ghost.

Neville places the clothing back in the trunk, closes it, and rushes back to the Great Hall, thanking the portrait on the Slytherin entrance. No one notices as the Herbology professor sits down at his seat. In fact, almost no one even knew he had ever left.  
Neville smiled.  
Mission accomplished.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfiction. I have the whole thing planned out, basically, but it might take me a little while to update. I'll try to get a new chapter done every week or so.**

**Review!!!! Please!!!! (and by the way, thanks to silvia8917, Cliodhna, Spamcake McShort Short, and StunningSpellRocks2345 for being my first four reviewers!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets of the Silver Locket**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. *looks in mirror* nope, still not J.K. Rowling. I also do not own Wicked.

Actually, I don't seem to own much of anything, really…

* * *

September 1st, 2017, Midnight

Two figures cloaked in black swiftly made their way down the corridors of Hogwarts, one from a tower, the other, from a dungeon room. Invisible to all but the portraits, they quickly ran to a bathroom on the first floor, where Moaning Myrtle was standing guard, waiting for them both. When they arrived, Myrtle gave them a solemn nod and quietly floated out of the bathroom, promising her silence.

Once she was gone, the two figures slowly made their way toward the sink with a small, intricately designed snake on it. One of the two cloaked figures pulled down her hood, letting her silver-blonde hair cascade down her back as she hissed something quietly into the sink. She turned to the other figure beside her as he lifted the hood of her cloak for her. Hands clasped, they made their way down the now-open staircase, making their way to the secret room.

When they arrived, the door opened for them, and they entered the room. Pulling down their hoods, the blonde girl made her way to the small box atop the desk. She quickly opened it and gently took out the silver locket, cradling it in her hands. The other cloaked figure - a dark haired boy - took it out of her hands, and carefully clasped the locket around her neck, as she hid the silver heart beneath her blouse. They placed the hoods back on, effectively hiding their faces as they recast the glamours they had on earlier that day. Glamours firmly in place, the two quickly made their way back to the bathroom, and from there, to their respective rooms.

As the clock struck one in the morning, the two were already in their beds, one in the tower, the other in a dungeon room.

* * *

Albus wasn't quite sure what to make of his fellow Slytherins. None of them seemed hostile toward him, nor were any of them overly polite. In fact, out of the lot of them, he had only made one friend - Ellie Adder. She was a pretty girl, with dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

The morning after the Sorting, Albus had been sitting alone at the table in the Great Hall, eating breakfast, when Ellie sat herself down, turned toward Albus, and immediately began talking his ear off, before, finally, Scorpius and another Gryffindor boy came up to their table, effectively stopping the girl's chatter.

"Al, I want you to meet my new friend, Riel Gold. He's an exchange student, from America." Scorpius said, gesturing to the boy next to him. Albus waved, chewing on his food.

"Nice to meet you Al. Hey, Ellie. Hope you're not talking Al's ear off." he said in a distinct New York accent. Ellie threw him a smirk, tossed her hair and turned back toward her food.

"Nice to meet you, too." Albus said glancing toward Ellie who was daintily buttering her toast. "Not to be rude but... how do you know Ellie? It is Ellie, right?" he asked.

"We both are from America - New York, to be exact." Riel explained. "Ellie here just likes to imitate British accents. She practiced all summer on one."

"I wanted to see how many of you Brits I could fool." Ellie told them in a very distinct Manhattan accent.

"Well, it seems you fooled Albus here." Riel pointed out.

"My roommates too. They didn't realize I was American until Celeste Zabini asked where I was from. You should have seen the look on their faces - it was hilarious. Actually, Celeste didn't look too surprised. Oh – hello Baron. I remember last night you told Al here your name, but I can't quite remember what it was." Ellie said as the Bloody Baron floated past the first years.

The Baron was shocked. Two students – first years no less – ask him what his true name was in as many days! Over by the Ravenclaw table, Helena Ravenclaw saw what was going on and laughed quietly. Only Rose Weasley and Demeter Longbottom – who had joined Rose at the Ravenclaw table – noticed her laughter and where her gaze went to.

"Baron Sinclair Gaenor, Miss…?"

"Adder, Ellie Adder." Ellie readjusted her shirt and the silver chain she was wearing flashed brightly, almost deliberately. Over by the Ravenclaw table, the Grey Lady suddenly became opaque for a moment, reminded of a silver necklace in a secret room not too far from where they were.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Miss Adder." Baron Sinclair said and, with a bow, floated off.

As Demeter and Rose saw the Baron float away, Demeter dragged the redhead over to the Slytherin table, where they joined Albus, Scorpius, and the two Americans, immediately becoming friends with the two Yanks.

One week later, Nicole Bones, a Hufflepuff and Henry Davies, a Ravenclaw, joined their little group and they became known as "the Hogwarts Eight."

* * *

It was Halloween once more at Hogwarts. The Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron made their yearly trek down to the secret room. Only, this time, it seemed that the portraits were giving them odd looks as they made their way to the girls' bathroom – it seemed as though the portraits knew a secret. Myrtle, too, it seemed, gave them a long and hard look before she smiled to herself and disappeared down the pipes of the toilet.

The two ghosts decided to put the incident out of their mind as Helena whispered the pass phrase. The stone moaned as it re-arranged itself. They descended the staircase.

Upon arrival at the room, the door did not open at once, as it usually did. Puzzled, the two ghosts floated through, only to find that there was someone waiting by the desk.

It was a small figure, cloaked in black, hood up so that none could see the wearer's face.

"Who are you?" Helena said timidly.

"A messenger. No more, no less." The cloaked figure replied.

"What is your message then?" Sinclair asked warily.

"I have come to tell you that when the finder of the diary shall come soon. When he or she approaches you, you are to take him or her down here. The finder of the diary is to take the ring on the desk and summon the souls of Gabrielle and Michael. They will tell them what they need to know. Once the finder of the diary knows the story of Gabrielle Slytherin and Michael Gryffindor, the two of you will have until Halloween of 2023 to decide whether the two of you will move on. You will have one chance and one chance only. For your sakes, I would hope you two do not choose wrong." the messenger informed them.

"Wait! Can you at least tell us who will find the diary – or when it will be found?" Helena cried

"I am but a messenger. No more, no less, and I answer no questions." the messenger informed them and then disappeared in a flash of smoke.

Helena and Sinclair looked at each other, disbelief in their eyes, before turning to the desk. And there it was. Shining in the glow of the torches Michael himself enchanted to never darken, a small silver ring with a black stone with a crack down the middle sat on the desk.

It was Gavin's old ring, Sinclair realized, given to him by his great-uncle Cadmus Peverell, who had committed suicide three days after giving it to him.

The clock chimed midnight once more. Without a word, Helena and Sinclair made their way back to Myrtle's bathroom.

They could not see the two figures, cloaked in black, making their way down the staircase as the two ghosts exited the room.

No one but Myrtle knew that the two figures in black cloaks left silently an hour after midnight, promising to come back and talk with her, the only ones who had ever actually kept that promise.

* * *

The year passes. The diary still lies in Al's trunk, untouched, unread, unused, where it will stay for several more years. But he does not know that. It has been a wonderful year and he has great friends and has even been warming up to his roommates.

The summer is filled with trips to Malfoy Manor for sleepovers with Scorpius and the guys and trips to his various Weasley cousins and letters from Ellie and Riel who are back in America but swear that they will come and visit before the summer ends and that they will go around muggle London with the group.

* * *

Their second year starts and all is normal. Albus and the rest of the Weasley cousins all swear that Scorpius and Rose's constant bickering is strangely reminiscent of Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Riel and Ellie start giving each other odd looks that seem to prompt the rest of the group to make bets about which couple will get together first – Rose and Scorpius or Riel and Ellie. Demeter and Albus are sure that Rose may have inherited a bit too much of her parents' cluelessness and collectively bet ten galleons against Nicole Bones and Henry Davies, who are firm in their belief that Rose and Scorpius will get together first.

As Halloween approaches, the girls of the group come up with an idea – an inter-house common room – after all, there should be a room where members of all houses can be encouraged to hang out together instead of holing up in their own common rooms.

They pass around a petition for an inter-house common room which a surprising amount of people sign. Even some of the ghosts seem to be for it – the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron the most enthusiastic of the ghosts to agree to it, it seems.

By Christmas, there is a large room down the corridor from the Great Hall where students of all houses can hang out. There are desks where students can study, several comfy chairs, a few couches, and a very nice fireplace.

The Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron cannot believe it and start to wonder if a member of the "Hogwarts Eight" will be the finder of Gabrielle's diary… after all, a group of people from each house being such a tight-knit group? That had not happened since the Founders themselves had been alive – and they would know.

Al and Rose receive a letter informing them that Teddy and Victoire were engaged, and that they would be married during the summer.

The rest of the year passes happily for the Hogwarts Eight, and the diary still lies in the bottom of Al's trunk, not even found when Al re-packs his trunk for the following school year.

Third year is eventful only in that it begins with three quarters of the Hogwarts Eight finding Ellie and Riel in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, snogging. Al and Demeter laugh, high fiving each other as Henry and Nicole groan.

"You owe us ten galleons." Al reminds the two quietly as Scorpius and Rose sit on the other side of the compartment, talking quietly.

During the Sorting, there was once again whispering as Lily Potter was Sorted into Slytherin, where she immediately sat by her brother and Ellie. Hugo was Sorted into Gryffindor, where he joined the rest of the Weasley clan.

As September passed, Lily began making friends with her roommates, and somehow managed to convince a few of them to occasionally hang out with some of Hugo's Gryffindor friends.

During their first Hogsmeade trip, Al can swear that he feels the eyes of pretty Celeste Zabini looking at him in a way that makes his stomach turn somersaults and the tips of his ears turn pink. Demeter sees this and quietly begins teasing him, crooning softly

_"_Al_ and Celeste sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"_

Al firmly ignores her, and seems to find himself becoming very awkward when a certain redheaded Slytherin tries to engage him in conversation.

* * *

Scorpius and Rose keep dancing around each other, unwilling to let themselves realize how they truly feel. The rest of the group finds it maddening. It is not until the Christmas break that they manage to get the two of them under a bit of mistletoe at the Christmas party being held at Rose's house. Uncle Ron actually fainted when he saw his daughter kissing Scorpius Malfoy. Aunt Hermione just laughs as she revives her husband, saying, jokingly, that it seemed Rose and Scorpius were not _nearly_ as clueless as she and her husband had been.

According to Scorpius, his father fainted and started convulsing when he told his parents he and Rose Weasley were going out.

The rest of the group could only roll their eyes as Henry and Nicole ask them how in the world could it have taken them that long to realize their feelings for one another, the two of them secretly wishing that Ellie and Riel could have gotten together just a _few_ months later than they did.

* * *

During Fourth year, Al takes six months before finally asking Celeste Zabini to go to Hogsmeade with him on Valentines' Day. The two endure only ten minutes in the disgustingly romantic Madame Pudifoot's Tea Shop before walking out and joining Al's friends in the Three Broomsticks, where Demeter, Henry and Nicole took a special delight in teasing the two.

That summer, Al and Celeste, who are still a couple, go into muggle London with Scorpius and Rose on a double date, with Teddy and Victoire Lupin joining them as 'chaperones.'

During their fifth year, they are not surprised when half their group become prefects for their respective houses. Ellie, Riel, Nicole, and Henry do not mind not having prefect duties, stating that they would much rather focus on their studies and the upcoming O.W.L. exams. Their parents decide that, as a treat, the eight of them get a chance to go into muggle London to do what ever they want, for an entire day.

The girls decide to use most of this day to drag the boys around while they shop for clothes, and later that night, Ellie drags them to see a show on Broadway that she claims they will love.

Surprisingly, everyone in the group _does _end up loving the show they see – Wicked – although they laugh as Rose and Henry try to figure out if a person really _could_ travel via bubble, deciding to try to see if Rose and Al's Uncle George can figure it out.

Ellie is merely grinning like a Cheshire cat when they all commend her on her choice for the night's entertainment. Rose and Al vow that their Granddad Weasley will be seeing a Broadway show for his next birthday, secretly hoping that perhaps Broadway shows could replace airplanes as Granddad Weasley's obsession.

The next day, the group ends up at Al's house. When Celeste comes over, Al gets a strange look in his eye, and whispers something to Celeste. She giggles, as the two of them walk over to a large tree that Al and his siblings used to climb. Al climbs up, Celeste following him. When the two reach a fairly large, stable branch, Al flashes Demeter a smirk, and the two begin kissing. Demeter begins to flush, and starts giggling. The rest of the group however, remains confused until James comes out and calls out,

"Hey look, Al and Celeste, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Demeter literally falls down laughing.

* * *

They are once again at Hogwarts, waiting to start their sixth year, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall quieted the students as the last of the first years made his way down to his table.

"Attention students! This year, we are to have a Halloween Masquerade Ball. It will be held in the Great Hall at eight o'clock. Masks are a must. Half an hour before midnight, everyone will be required to remove their mask, and students _must_ be in their common rooms by twelve thirty." Professor McGonagall announced.

The students burst out into whispers as the Headmistress sat down and the food appeared before them. Al was amused when a cocky Seventh year tried asking Ellie to the Masquerade, only to be shot down and asked if he was stupid, or had he not noticed that she already had a boyfriend, thank you very much. Al laughed even harder when he saw Rose to be in the same predicament, only Scorpius had been walking over to the Ravenclaw table and nearly decked the boy, only to be stopped by Rose who whispered something into Scorpius's ear, mollifying him somewhat.

Al quietly asked Celeste if she would go to the Halloween Ball with him, before someone else got any wild ideas about taking _his_ girl to the dance, secretly wondering what had happened to those dress robes his mother had made him buy over the summer.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it seems to have taken me so long to update, but it is the end of the school year, and I do have projects and papers to finish. I also was banned from using the computer for two weeks due to some bad grades in my least favorite class, and I'm probably not going to be able to get another chapter up for another two weeks or so, due to finals.**

**Since I only have nine reviews, most of which are by the same people, I beg of you, readers, PLEASE REVIEW!(Those who do review may just get a preview of the next chapter, whenever I get to start writing that, although I have a History paper due on Wednesday, so you might not get the preview until then.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Secrets of the Silver Locket**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. *looks in mirror* Nope, still not J.K. Rowling *sigh*.

* * *

All throughout Hogwarts, everyone was buzzing about the Halloween Masquerade Ball. When Al wrote to James about it, his brother replied – jokingly – that he hoped Celeste would still have her toes properly working by the end of the night. After all, the Potters – with the exception of Lily, perhaps – were never all too fond of dancing. With good reason, too. Needless to say, Al was more than a bit relieved when Scorpius informed him that he had once received dance instruction and would do his best to teach his friends.

The only other thing besides dancing that had Albus worried was a set of dress robes. He had no clue where his were. His sister reminded him that they did, in fact, go shopping and purchase dress robes just last summer, and that Al's probably lay at the bottom of his trunk.

And so, about ten days after the masquerade ball was announced, Al, while digging through his trunks in order to find his dress robes, stumbled upon something else.

A small, locked diary that bore the words _The Diary of Gabrielle Slytherin_ and the note that went along with, torn and ripped, the only words legible being _Helena Ravenclaw_.

Al knew that name. He knew he knew it, but could not figure out where he had heard that name before.

**

* * *

Midnight**

A girl in a dark green cloak swiftly made her way through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to the first floor girls' bathroom. She opened it slowly, making sure no one but Myrtle was there.

"Hey Myrtle." She said to the ghost, as she pulled her hood down. Long silver-blonde hair cascaded down her back. Myrtle smiled - a rare occurrence - at the girl.

"You going back down there again, huh?" she said. The girl in green nodded.

"Want to come?" she asked Myrtle. Myrtle's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? You and your boyfriend never bring anyone down there." Myrtle answered.

"So, is that a yes?" the girl in green said archly.

Myrtle gave her an 'are-you-kidding' look and nodded.

Laughing, the girl in green walked over to the bathroom sink and hissed something that Myrtle could not understand. The girl disappeared down the stairs, Myrtle following her as the sink closed itself back up. The two walked through the pipes until they got to a large wooden door.

"No one but me knows about this room." The girl told Myrtle.

"Not even that boyfriend of yours?" Myrtle scoffed.

"Not even him." The girl replied as she opened the door.

It was the largest closet ever to exist, Myrtle decided. There were clothes of all colors and styles, from every time period and country imaginable. The girl in green walked over to where the Medieval-style dresses were, pulling out a gorgeous silver dress with green stitching and emeralds sewn in.

"What do you think of this dress?" she asked Myrtle, holding it up in front of her.

"It looks beautiful." Myrtle gushed.

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment before carefully laying the dress down on a large chair.

She turned back toward the wardrobe and pulled out a dark emerald green cloak, with silver snakes sewn onto the bottom that had rubies for eyes. They looked almost lifelike.

The girl put the cloak on the chair right above the silver dress.

"Come on Myrtle. Let's head back. I need to get some sleep." She said, yawning.

The two walked back to Myrtle's bathroom silently.

"You'll be back on Halloween, right?" Myrtle blurted out.

"Of course. When have I ever not come here on Halloween? Are you going to the Masquerade Ball?" the girl asked as she pulled up the hood of her cloak.

"Probably. Why do you ask?" Myrtle replied.

"No reason." the girl answered with a secretive smile as she exited the bathroom, making her way back through the corridors as the clock struck midnight.

* * *

"Who is Helena Ravenclaw?" Al kept asking himself. He had spent all week wracking his brain, trying to figure out who Helena Ravenclaw was. _Perhaps James would know…_ he thought to himself as he sat down at a table with his friends in the semi-new inter-House common room.

"Al, are you okay?" Rose asked him, concerned. Al jolted back into reality. All his friends seemed very worried about him. Not that they didn't have a good reason. After all, he had hardly been paying any attention to anything that went on that whole week. Al turned to Rose and whispered to her,

"Do you know who Helena Ravenclaw is?"

Rose gave him an incredulous look.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked, "Have you _not_ paid attention to your dad's stories? Helena Ravenclaw is the Ravenclaw ghost. The Grey Lady? Remember?"

Al suddenly felt very stupid for not remembering that.

"Why the sudden interest in a ghost?" Rose asked. Scorpius and Demeter looked up for a second, confused.

"What's this about a ghost?" Scorpius inquired.

"The Grey Lady to be exact." Demeter added.

Al suddenly became very interested in the essay he was supposed to write for Charms, not looking up as Rose pestered him quietly for the rest of the hour.

As the group made their way back to their respective common rooms, Al pulled Rose, Demeter and Scorpius off to the side, telling the others to go back. He pulled out the diary and the note, and Rose's eyes widened as she mouthed the words _Gabrielle Slytherin_. Scorpius threw him a look of disbelief.

"Were you planning to tell us about this or were you going to keep this thing a secret?" Demeter demanded.

"Well, I wasn't all too sure what to do with this. I think that we should tell the others about it, though, before I even approach the Grey Lady." Albus answered, sheepishly.

"I think we'd better look up anything about this Gabrielle Slytherin first. I'll look through my copy of _Hogwarts, a History_ when I get back to the dormitory." Rose said. Albus and Demeter snickered while Scorpius was struggling not to laugh.

"Rose, I think your obsession with that book borderlines on unhealthy. And yes, I realize it is your favorite book. You are really way too much like your mother." Albus chuckled.

Rose huffed and stalked in the direction of the Ravenclaw dormitories.

* * *

The next day, when Al went down to the Common Room to meet Celeste and Ellie, he found Celeste waiting for him, looking unusually sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Where's Ellie?"

"She – she and Riel – they had to go back – her mother is sick, Al. So she and Riel went back to New York. She asked me to – to tell you guys." Celeste sniffled.

Al felt a drop in his stomach – Ellie was so close with her mom… and to find out that she was sick…

"Poor Ellie." Al said. Celeste just nodded, as they headed out of the Common Room, toward the Great Hall.

"Ellie and Riel went back to America." Celeste announced as they joined their friends at the Ravenclaw table.

"We know. Scorpius told us already." Demeter told the two Slytherins.

The group ate their breakfast in silence. When the bell signaling first class, Rose pulled Al aside.

"Hey, Al, can I talk to you for a minute? Privately?" Rose asked, looking around furtively. Al nodded.

The two walked out of the Great Hall and behind a suit of armor.

"I looked through Hogwarts, A History twice last night and there was only one mention of Gabrielle Slytherin – she was the daughter and heir of Salazar Slytherin. Little is known about her, or her descendents – if she even had any, that is." Rose informed him.

"I think we need to tell the others about the diary – tonight." Al told his cousin.

"Good. How about you bring Celeste to the Room of Requirement tonight, after dinner? I can get everyone else there. Now, I don't know about you, but if we don't get to class soon, I think Flitwick will have our heads!" Rose said, as she started running toward the Charms classroom, Al running right behind her.

* * *

It seemed as though the sun had barely set before Al and Rose got everyone into the Room of Requirement without any of their fellow students – or worse, any of their teachers – the wiser. Celeste sat in a comfy chair provided by the room, wondering why her boyfriend was acting so odd. It seemed that only she, Henry and Nicole had no clue what was going on. The other four were in a huddle, quietly arguing about something. Finally, Al turned toward where Celeste and his other two friends were sitting, pulling out a book from his bag. From what Celeste could tell, it looked like a diary of sorts, old and locked tightly. From where Celeste was sitting, she could make out a faint writing on the cover of the ancient diary.

Al stood there nervously as his three friends sat there, looking to him expectantly.

"Alright, so, last week, I was looking through my trunk for my dress robes, when – when I found this." Al said quietly, holding up the diary, "The diary of a girl named Gabrielle. Gabrielle Slytherin, that is. There was also a note that seemed pretty old and faded – the only words I could make out were Helena Ravenclaw – who, as Rose reminded me, is the Grey Lady. And – well, I only told the others about it yesterday, and I was going to tell you all today, but I guess I can't now that Ellie and Riel are back in America and…" Al babbled.

"And from what I found last night in Hogwarts, A History, Gabrielle Slytherin was the heir of Slytherin… Now, the interesting thing about Gabrielle is that less than two weeks before her twenty-fifth birthday, she died under mysterious circumstances. Her husband and daughter disappeared within two weeks, and no one, it seems, knows what happened to them. And, because of that, everyone considered her twin brother, Gavin, Salazar's heir." Rose stated in her 'explaining interesting facts to my friends' voice.

"So… basically, the heir of Slytherin has been missing for about a thousand years?" Henry asked.

"Basically, yes. However, the Gaunt family has been claiming they were the heirs of Slytherin due to the fact that they were the only family alive that were descendants of Gavin Slytherin. Which would explain why Voldemort thought of himself as the heir of Slytherin, what with his being the last descendant of the Gaunts." Rose answered.

"So, what exactly do you propose we do with this diary Al? Are we just going to keep it and not tell anyone, or are we going to go to the Grey Lady and asked her about the damn thing?" Celeste asked Al.

"Well, I would think it best if we asked the Grey Lady about it, but we'd have to get her alone somewhere, so that no one else can accidentally find out about it. I think that we should just keep it between us for now." Al proposed.

The group decided to go with Al's idea, if only because he was the one who had found the diary.

When the group left the room, Al ran right into – or rather _through_ – two ghosts. The shock of it caused Al to drop the diary, which he had been putting back in his bag. As he picked up the book, he looked up and saw who he had run right through – the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron.

The Grey Lady gasped as she saw the diary.

"Where did you find that book?" the Bloody Baron demanded.

"I – I found it." Al stammered.

The rest of the group had exited the room by that time, and they were as shocked as Al to see the two ghosts standing in front of them.

"Can you keep a secret?" the Grey Lady asked suddenly. It appeared that the shock of seeing the diary had worn off.

They all nodded. Helena Ravenclaw looked them over for a moment, as if she could tell whether or not they were lying.

"And I suppose you wish to know the story of Gabrielle Slytherin?" she asked archly.

They nodded again.

"Very well then. Meet us at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at midnight. Take care to not be seen." She told them.

"We'll be there." Al replied.

* * *

It was eleven thirty and Myrtle was waiting anxiously for Albus Potter and his friends to appear. She knew they were coming – the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron were waiting there for a reason. And her friend and her boyfriend had told her what was going to happen as they pulled up their hoods and disappeared. Myrtle supposed that they would tell the students their story. Well, she wouldn't be surprised if they did.

It was five to midnight and the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron were waiting in the girls' bathroom. They would have sent Myrtle away, but she argued with them, claiming that if she'd kept their secrets this long, one more secret wouldn't hurt, would it? After getting her to swear that she wouldn't tell a soul, they allowed her to stay, as long as none of Al's group saw her.

The clock was about to strike midnight when the three ghosts waiting in the bathroom heard frantic whispering right outside the door. The door opened slowly as seven almost-invisible sixth years crept into the bathroom as silently as possible. Once the door had closed, they all started reappearing – seven unidentifiable figures in long dark cloaks.

"You have the diary?" the Grey Lady asked.

One hooded figure pulled down the hood of his cloak, revealing Al Potter's face.

"Yeah, I've got it." he said, pulling the diary out from under his cloak.

Quietly, the Baron opened the entrance to the secret room. As he had Helena began to make their way down, the students followed, quickly casting _Lumos_ so that they would not be in complete darkness.

They all walked in silence, in a single-file line. It seemed to take an eternity of walking until they reached the large wooden door. The two ghosts disappeared through it, but Al, the leader, or so it appeared, pushed the heavy door open.

They all made their way into the cozy room. While Henry, Nicole, Demeter, Scorpius, Rose and Celeste seemed content gaze around the room in wonder, Al felt drawn to the old, wooden desk. The two ghosts watched solemnly as Al slowly made his way to the desk.

"See that wooden box, on top?" Helena said.

Al nodded, picking up the box. A small voice inside his head told him to pay attention to the silver ring _next_ _to_ the box, but he promptly forgot about that.

"Inside, you'll find – you'll find the key to unlocking the diary." Helena told him, stumbling over her words.

All eyes turned toward Al, looking to him expectantly. Taking a deep breath, Al opened the box.

It was empty, save a small note written in handwriting slightly familiar, like a dream.

"There's a note." Al said dumbly.

"Read it! Read it!" the Baron demanded.

Al read it aloud:

"_Thought you'd be able to unlock my diary, huh?  
_

_-Gabrielle Slytherin_"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so stuff actually happened in this chapter. Anyone want to guess who the girl in the cloak is? The next chapter will be up some time within the next two weeks. Once again, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter (Cliodhna, StunningSpellRocks2345, and Silvia8917), and to all those who have not reviewed, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
**

* * *


	5. AN: Sorry

**A/N: I'm discontinuing my story mainly because I don't like what is going on with it and I have no idea whatsoever I am doing with it. I may later try to rewrite this, but that may be a while. Sorry. **


End file.
